dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Alive
Baby Alive is a Sallyish-Amedisan-Irish TV series about two mutant humans named Baby Alive and Baby Dead who live in the College and leave each day to go on random adventures. The show has 23 seasons as of November 2017. Each episode from October 4, 1997 onwards ends with the song "The Dance of Death", or, if Sara's spa is open, a short clip with Marie and Kristin. The show was produced in 4:3 from 1996 until 2000, but Christmas specials and Bit slow and Bibs segments continued to be in 4:3 until 2003 and 2010, respectively. In some countries such as France, the show is called Baby Life and Baby Death due to the Hasbro doll that is also named Baby Alive. The show is banned in Eruowood, although the show will be unbanned on December 31, 2023 because the show's creator Marilyn Sed asked the Eruowoodian government to unban it and use the name Baby Life and Baby Death, stating “We had no idea of the doll named Baby Alive. They were never released in Amedisa.” It is notably the only non-educational show to air on Nick on CBS. This is because of the show's “exploration” theme. Strangely, the original UK voices were left in rather than redubbed. It has a spin-off with Alive and Dead running a hotel, titled Baby Alive Hotel. Filming took place in front of green screens, at Butterfly College in North Vertencia and in parks all over the world. Sara's spa is filmed at Mailbox Studios, where Mailbox Productions (the company that made the show) is headquartered. History Baby Alive originated as a short on Sketchovision UK in 1993. The short was 5 minutes long and was about Alive and Dead becoming mutants, as well as why they live in the College rather than in the city. In 1995, the short was also shown on Sketchovision Australia. The short was shown during various commercial breaks on Nickelodeon US in 1999, redubbed with American accents. In 1995, Marilyn Sed did a blindfolded test to see if she could recognise audio from TV shorts. She loved the short and chose to spin it off into its own series. Controversy Voice Cast Note: In the UK/Nuclear Islands dub, the actors change every year. UK/Nuclear Islands dub (original version)= *Sarah Refete as Alive, Dead, Bit slow and Bibs *Byron Emenet as Jack and the construction workers *Popcorn the Pug as all dogs *Paulina Wenedeed as Bleeb|-|US dub 1 (Nickelodeon)= Bit slow, Bibs and Jack's voices did not change, due to Bit slow and Bibs' Scottish accents and Jack already having an American accent. *Lindsay Baron as Alive *Eric Veil as Dead *Gemma Season as Bleeb *Pugerella the Pug as all dogs|-|US dub 2 (PBS)= International broadcasters Baby Alive airs (or has aired) in many countries, sometimes on multiple different networks. This is a list of international broadcasters of the show. Many countries stopped airing the show after airing the last batch of 2012 episodes. Randomia *Toon Disney (2004–present) *CBBC (2011–present) Jetania *A3 Network (2006-2008) United States *Nickelodeon (1999-2010) *Nicktoons (2004-2014) *Nick GAS (2000-2001) *CBS (2002-2004) *ABC (2007) *FOX (2007) *NBC (2010) *PBS (2016–present) *Qubo (2009-2011, 2013-2015, 2017-present) El Kadsre *Fly TV (2006-2014) *Nickelodeon (2008-2009) Puerto Chango *Puerto Chango 5 (2013–present) *CNBC-e (2004–present) YinYangia *Nickelodeon (1999-2003) *Cartoon Network (2003-2018) *YYInc Kids Channel (2018, coming soon) France *France 3 (2000–present) *France 5 (2006–present) *Canal J (2008–present) *Tiji (2008–present) *Gulli (2008–present) *Nickelodeon (2005-2012) Piramca *Nickelodeon (2010-2013) *Pira Kids (2000–present) Japan *TV Tokyo (1999–present) *Nickelodeon (2007-2009) Salasoa *Network Salasoa (2001–present) *Domi (2008–present) Alexonia *Disney XD (2013–present) *Disney Channel (2015–present) Spain *La 1 *La 2 *Clan Betenia *JBT (2000-2010) Portugal *RTP 2 Germany *Super RTL *Nickelodeon Croatia *HRT 2 Russia *Carousel (2010–present) *Disney Канал (2012–present) Barokia *BBT Kids Azara *Nickelodeon (2007–present) Heartlake *HLN-TV4 (2009–present) Macedonia *Sitel (2003–present) Italy *Italia 1 (2004-2017) *Cartoonito (2015–present) *Nickelodeon (2009–present) Germany *Super RTL (2005-2014) *Nickelodeon (2005-2008) *Disney Channel (2014–present) *Disney Junior (2014–present) Megassa *Nickelodeon (2004–present) Nishiyama *BerriesTV (Japanese) (2005–present) *LUCKY (Chinese subtitles, dub not known of) (2008–present) *LUCKY KR (Korean voiceover) (2013–present) Latin America *ZAZ (1999-2012) *Tiin (2013-2016) *Disney Channel (2017–present) *Disney XD (2017–present) Middle East Entire region only in this section. *Spacetoon (2001–present) Albania *Bang Bang (???-present) *Çufo (March–May 2016, January 2017 – present) Minecraftia *Minecraftia PBS (2013-2018) *Minecraft Network (2016-2018) *Nick Jr. (2014-2018) Internet * Nickelodeon (1998-present) Worldwide *The Cuben Channel (2000–present) (certain countries only) Trivia *In the Macedonian dub, the Customisable Girlfriends song is completely cut out. **Various songs are left completely in English with no Macedonian subtitles. *In France and Croatia, Baby Alive is loved to the point that merchandise is absolutely everywhere and France 3 and HRT2 spam it to TTG levels, although the latter has a bad dub and only airs pre-2012 episodes. *Apparently, the German dub is subject to more censorship than the Arabic dub. *The original French DVD dub contained profanity that is much stronger than the mild profanity used in the show (damn, hell, crap, a*s, etc.) *It is the only foreign TV series not to be banned in North Korea. Episodes that promote anything outside of the regime are banned. *In Jetanie/Kuboian broadcasts, firearms were not deleted, except when characters were using them in dangerous ways. Shorts Each episode of Baby Alive that is not part of an edition of the show contains ten minutes with shorts. There is always a Bit slow and Bibs short. Programmes from other countries were cut down to the main plot points and aired as shorts: Angela Anaconda from January 2, 2002 to October 2, 2005 and Bo on the Go from June 12 to December 25, 2008. The shorts are to fill in commercials time on non-commercial networks. * Bit slow and Bibs * Angela Anaconda * Bo on the Go * La La Lizzie (replaced with Pug Playhouse when airing on a non-Viacom network except for TV Tokyo) * Preschoolera (replaced with Pug Playhouse when airing on a non-Disney network except for TV Tokyo) * Pug Playhouse Anniversary editions utilise the 1993 Sketchovision short the show was based on. Category:Island of Sally Category:Amedisa Category:1996 Category:TV shows Category:Ireland Category:BBC Category:CBBC Category:SBC Category:Amedisan National Television Category:CBeebies Category:Baby Alive Category:Mailbox Productions Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Channel Category:Cartoon Network Category:Children's BBC Two Category:BBC Two Category:Shows that originated as shorts Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Sketchovision